


Krómantik

by niðavellir (KingPreussen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Classical Music, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/ni%C3%B0avellir
Summary: “You're a talented musician, Peter, I know that," Stark said with open hands. "But yourboyfriend,” and wasn’t that word dripping with disdain, “Can’t ride your talent into the orchestra.”“He’s a better musician than I am, Stark, so I’d watch my back if I were you. It would suck to be moved to second chair,” Peter said with a sneer of his own, knowing he hit right where it hurt. Sure enough, Stark reared back, seemed to collect himself, and stalked away.---Wade Wilson is not classically trained, so it only makes sense he wouldn't experience a "classic" relationship.





	Krómantik

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 2014 for a different fandom, so forgive me if its not exactly my style
> 
> some notes about the au:  
> \- peter is something of a string prodigy--he can play violin/viola/cello and switches between them in a professional orchestra  
> \- the orchestra practice space is in an old university building so there are still a lot of classrooms  
> \- the rest of the orchestra members are various marvel characters, all around the same ages they are in canon, so a lot are salty that peter is the baby and the most talented  
> \- johnny and peter might as well be brothers for how close they are
> 
> im a violinist and i just recently got the thought that peter would make a good violinist too : )
> 
> if you have any questions let me know. i wasnt going to continue this but tbqh if it gets any interest at all i might go into how the two met, etc. in another work
> 
> thanks so much for reading!

“Careful,” Peter mumbled against Wade’s lips, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's neck. Wade only grunted in reply and continued to push Peter onto his back on top of a dusty wooden desk. The desk shifted under them, screeching loudly over the hardwood floor; Peter was forced to relinquish his handhold to keep himself upright, palms against the rough wood.

Wade’s lips were overly warm, feverish even, moving from Peter’s mouth to his jaw and collarbone and--

“Shit," Peter said sharply, lifting one hand he was using for balance to clutch at the back of Wade’s head and arching his back toward Wade’s mouth. Wade took the bar through Peter’s nipple in between his teeth, tugging gently but insistently until Peter could barely gasp his name. “Sh- _shit_ , Wade!”

A devious look in his eye, Wade glanced up under his eyelashes, smirking when that pulled harder and Peter whined. He finally let go, pressing a gentle kiss over the abused area, and stood straight so he could hitch Peter's legs around his waist. There was a little bit of shuffling, but soon enough both of their flies were open, Wade’s jeans dropped to his knees and Peter's resting just below his hips.

Wade’s hand, as hot as his mouth, wrapped lightly around his cock and teased over the head, leaving Peter even more of a panting mess than he already was. “You like that?” Wade said under his breath, watching Peter try to press closer. His boyfriend’s normally bright, golden eyes were incredibly dark, pupils blown wider than was to be expected in the dim abandoned classroom, locked onto Wade like he was the most important thing in the world. Wade’s seductive edge lost some steam and he flushed (surprising he had any blood left in his face), breaking their eye contact.

“Hey, hey,” Peter moaned reassuringly, like he was in control, and reached out to take Wade’s slightly bigger cock in his thin fingers. He started to stroke him quickly near the base how he knew Wade liked it and Wade’s own rhythm faltered. “You’re so hot, babe, keep going,” he continued desperately, and then Wade’s free hand was on his chest, pushing him backward again. Wade leaned over him this time, this short of climbing up onto the desk with him, and lifted his hand completely from Peter's dick to kiss him thoroughly, making Peter lose his grip as well.

Once Peter's expression smoothed back from concern into lust, Wade moved slightly away to press his lips in a pseudo-kiss to the line of curly hair that ran from Peter's navel to his cock. He could tell Peter knew what was coming next by the way he reached out to cup the nape of Wade's neck.

“I’m gonna fuck you into this desk one day,” Wade said against Peter's hip, nipping at the thin skin until there were spots of red decorating it. Peter nodded and said something incoherent, seemingly in an internal battle whether to push Wade’s head toward his cock or let him move at his own pace.

To reward him for his patience, Wade kissed the slick head of Peter's cock before taking it into his mouth, pushing it against the inside of his cheek and filling his mouth with spit. Peter thrust in once, swore, and apologized, but Wade had planned for that, pulling off and watching Peter's eyes widen at the absolutely destroyed picture he painted.

Wade resisted the urge to rub at his tearing eyes, licking a mixture of spit and precum from the corner of his mouth and the shaft of Peter's cock. “You can fuck my mouth that day, too," Wade continued, voice as mild as talking about the weather. Peter sat up for the second time, but before Wade could reprimand him or attempt to push him down, Peter had hands around his jaw, pulling him up and kissing his own taste from his mouth before guiding him inexorably back to his cock.

“Blow me,” he asked more than ordered. Wade was more than willing to oblige, resting either hand on Peter's inner thighs and picking up a quick rhythm with the head of Peter's cock in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Peter to start pushing him away like he always did when he was moments from coming, and Wade deep-throated him to finish him off.

Peter absolutely keened, one hand in his own hair as he came, shooting three or four times into Wade’s mouth and slumping, boneless to the desk when he was done. Wade continued to gently mouth his softening cock as he stroked himself, coming with a choked off moan into his hand.

They were quiet for about ten seconds, then Wade stood straight, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He fished a handful of tissues out of Peter's front pocket and cleaned his hands, pulling his own pants back up to his hips before very gently cleaning Peter's cock with the remaining tissues and fixing his jeans as well. “You okay?” Wade asked him softly, taking in the arm thrown over Peter's eyes and the hand still tightly gripping his own hair.

Peter's breath hitched and Wade froze, his heart stopping. Was he hurt? Or did he ask Wade to stop at some point and Wade hadn’t listened? His breath hitched again, and then his mouth twisted and Wade was at his side in an instant, pulling Peter up by his shoulders and tugging him close. “Shit, Peter, I'm sorry!"

A bark of laughter escaped the younger of the two and Wade pulled back to find Peter giggling into his hand. The humor faded a bit at the worry on Wade’s face but he was still grinning. “I’m not upset, babe,” Peter reassured, wrapping one arm around the back of Wade’s neck and kissing his cheek. “I just--we really just had sex in the building that's _not_ home that I spend most of my time in! It's like… screwing in the office or something!"

Wade rolled his eyes, hugging Peter tighter to himself for a moment, then pulling back and reaching out his hands to help Peter off the desk.

They both startled when the door swung open, the brighter light of the hallway spilling into the room an illuminating their flushed faces and mussed clothes and hair. “You fucked without me?” Johnny said with a grin, eyes flicking between them both.

Wade turned an incredible shade of red beneath his scars but Peter just rolled his eyes, accepting Wade’s help off the desk and brushing himself off. He pulled out the clip on the left side of his head and fingercombed his hair a few times, undoing all the little loops and flyaways that had formed over the last few minutes. He smoothed his waves back and re-clipped the section of hair, and Johnny’s shit-eating grin went a little less shit-eating. “So no cello today?” he observed, leaning against the doorframe. If Peter were playing any instrument that didn't require his shoulder, he would leave his hair down, so that left violin and viola.

While Wade panicked (thoughts occupied with _it smells like sex in here!_ and _oh my God where are those tissues?!_ ), Peter crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yeah, why?” he said warily. “New piece?”

“Yup, Nicky sent me the score this morning. I have extra violin pieces if you wanna show your, uh, little sexbuddy how it’s supposed to be done.” Wade didn’t let his hurt at that comment show--he knew that Peter wasn’t one for relationships beyond sex for most of his 22 years, so Wade felt honored to have occupied Peter's bed for more than a night. Suddenly the afterglow was making him feel a little sick.

“My boyfriend doesn’t know if he wants to audition yet,” Peter corrected quickly and firmly, seeming to sense Wade coming to stand next to him and reaching an arm out for him to lean into. “But I should show him how the seconds are gonna sound. I don’t think Fury will put two strong violinists next to each other in first.”

“Yup, and God knows the stick up Stark's ass is fuckin’ hot glued to first chair,” Johnny added, raising a thin, pale eyebrow at Peter.

Wade laughed under his breath, feeling so bolstered by Peter's hand on his shoulder that when Johnny’s impassive gaze turned to him he just continued to smile. Johnny and Peter both had looks that could kill when they wanted them to, but apparently both of them had a soft spot for Wade, Johnny more recently. Where he would have quickly angered and accused anyone else of making fun of him (and perhaps that person would lose a few teeth and gain a bloodied nose), Johnny just smirked at him before refocusing on Peter.

Peter was gently rubbing beneath one eye, frowning slightly. “I didn’t even think about Stark,” he said almost to himself, before meeting Johnny’s eyes. “Can you tell Fury that I’m playing first chair in the seconds today, and Wade’s sitting in the house?”

“Sure fuckin’ thing, bro,” Johnny said with a surprising lack of argument. He left the doorway with the door wide open but Peter didn’t seem to mind, already standing in front of Wade and raising just slightly on his toes to press a demanding kiss to the older man’s lips.

“I want you to play because I think you’re amazing at it, and you’ll have a lot of fun,” he said against the corner of Wade’s mouth, “But I won’t make you. I’ll leave you alone after today.”

Wade brushed his nose against Peter's in the most casually affectionate gesture the latter had ever experienced. “Thanks, baby boy. Lookin' out for me.” Wade’s hands slid around his waist and they kissed again, slower, until someone cleared their throat near the door and Wade dropped his head to rest against Peter's shoulder.

“What?” Peter snapped, expecting Johnny again, but was surprised to find Stark standing there, already sneering. “Speak of the devil,” he muttered. His boyfriend’s arms slid around his waist and tightened in a way that turned the romantic into the “desperate for comfort”.

“You're a talented musician, Peter, I know that," Stark said with open hands. "But your _boyfriend_ ,” and wasn’t that word dripping with disdain, “Can’t ride your talent into the orchestra.”

“He’s a better musician than I am, Stark, so I’d watch my back if I were you. It would suck to be moved to second chair,” Peter said with a sneer of his own, knowing he hit right where it hurt. Sure enough, Stark reared back, seemed to collect himself, and stalked away.

Wade made a small sound from his hiding place in Peter’s neck and when Peter made a questioning noise right back, he mumbled, “Already makin' me enemies, huh?”

Peter grinned and kissed a particularly smooth scar near Wade's ear. “I’m making you dangerous, babe. C’mon, rehearsal starts soon and we gotta find you the best seat in the house.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from [kromantik](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7_f8O-kYzAs) (specifically this perfomance--the album one is in a different key
> 
> please forgive any errors


End file.
